Hacerte el amor Narcisa
by MariSeverus
Summary: ¿Nunca un sueño ha sido tan anhelado, que son capaces hasta contarlo? Pues si es así, cuidado por que pueden cometer el error que cometió Severus.


Bueno, otro ONE SS/NM que me fascinan tanto. Acá les dejo el capítulo y espero que les guste algo. Saludos y besos.

M'S

* * *

**HACERTE EL AMOR, NARCISA:**

Se miente, se engaña una vez más. ¿Por qué demonios, se sienta frente a un espejo y se dice todos los días; que está bien así? Una sonrisa, ella trata de sonreír para acomodar las cosas. Pero, ¡Noticia! No todo se compone con sonrisas.

Su universo se está resquebrajando, ¿Cómo se atrevió a amarlo? ¿Cómo se atrevió a invitarlo? ¡Sí, ese día que se bebieron unas copas juntos! ¡Ese día cuando su mirada se posó en algo más que sus palabras! ¡Ah sí! ¡Eso se sintió tan bién!

Traición, una palabra que escribe sobre su espejo. ¡Su esposo Lucius jamás lo entendería! ¡Jamás entendería que sueña con otro hombre! Hombre que le susurra. _"Si te hiciera el amor Narcisa" "Quiero hacerte el amor" _Recuerdos, una familia que sostener, un hijo que se tiene. ¡No! Ella es la orgullosa Narcisa, ella no va a caer en su juego. ¿Cual juego? Nada ha empezado, Es ella ¡Sola! quien se ha armado esa historia en su cabeza.

Sonrisa, vacía y sarcástica. ¡Oh sí, como si Snape fuese tan guapo como para morir por él! Como si sus labios, finos y perfectamente delineados fuesen tan exquisitos. Cómo si su cuerpo exudara deseo, significara pasión ¡Cómo si su maldito cuerpo, fuese endemoniadamente sexy! ¡Un momento! ¿Por qué habla así? ¿Está afirmando que es sexy? Sí, definitivamente tiene un problema.

Ya se ha levantado jadeando, ¡Casi junto a su esposo, aquel día en el que hacían el amor jadea su nombre! Tal vez, necesita hablarlo con alguien.

Débil sonrisa que aparece en el umbral. La frase sobre su cabeza retumba conforme sus pies se acercan _" Hacerte el amor Narcisa" "¿Lo imaginas?" _Se detiene allí y la analiza, tan pálida como un papel. La clásica y ambigua pregunta _"¿Estás bien?"_ ¡Demonios, sabe que la está enloqueciendo! ¡Sabe que ha enviado un sueño, para que enloquezca!

_"No, estoy bien" _Sus delgados labios, una nueva mueca que se conforma en sonrisa. ¡Oh señor, esa sonrisa es tan sexy! ¡Si pudiera arrancársela y llevársela en un bolsillo!

_"¿Narcisa?" "¿Por qué respiras de esa forma? _¡Ah, de eso se reía! ¡Y le sigue haciendo gracia, el que ella sufra por el! ¿No es cierto? Pues, no responderá a sus juegos.

_"¿Quieres, hacer el amor o no?" _Abre los ojos y denota que lo anterior ¡Era un sueño! ¡Demonios, estaba fantaseando con ella misma pidiéndole que se acostara con ella! Allí está, con sus manos sobre su túnica, impaciente. ¡Claro! Estaba viendo las consecuencias de su libidinoso acto.

_"¿Hacer el amor?" _No dice algo, más vale dejar de soñar y dejarse besar. Regresa a la realidad, aunque no sabe cual era de las dos la cierta. Lo único que sabe, es que sus labios se cierran sobre dos delgadas e ínfimas tiras de cintas. Tira de ellas, dejando su pecho expuesto. ¡Ah, pero ese sueño es mucho mejor!

_"Sí, yo quiero hacértelo"_

Sus labios no le abandonan. Uno de sus senos está en él y la antigua imagen se desvanece. Las consecuencias ya no importan, ya no importa que exista ese futuro donde ella suspire por él y se preocupe por no poderse mantener en pie. Le está haciendo el amor tan deliciosamente, que lo puede dejar pasar.

Su suave lengua cual seda, está recorriéndola hasta el cansancio y se aloja allí. Allí, donde mas siente, allí donde la deseaba. No es su bolsillo, pero es mejor que eso.

Entonces, ya no importa. Se levanta, en risas hala su camisa hasta que la desata. Lo abraza mientras le acaricia, lo recorre con sus labios. Sí, su cuerpo exuda deseo en cada gemido y significa pasión con todas sus letras.

Su pantalón, es otra historia ¡Ya no existe! Aún en risas tira de su cinturón. Él no se resiste ni se le resistirá. Allá cae junto con lo demás. Manos que acarician por debajo de aquella prenda de vestir, aún entre risas. Aunque a él ¡Sólo le provoque gemir!

_"¿Estás soñando de nuevo? ¿Por qué te ríes?" _La recuesta, la toma y eso no le importa. Si, es muy amigo de Lucius ¡Pero simplemente no pudo aguantarlo! ¿Lucius no tiene por qué enterarse o si?

_"No Severus, ya no más"_

Gime, lo más fuerte que jamás se escuchó. ¡No sabe que diantres está haciendo esa mujer, pero al que va a mandar a soñar es a él!

_"Ya Severus, tan sólo hazlo" _La obedece, la penetra y se funde con ella. No sabe en qué demonios está pensando, pero él sólo sabe una cosa. ¡Se siente fantástico! Pronto gimen lo suficiente, como para alarmar a medio país.

_"Hacerte el amor Narcisa" ¿Es muy gracioso?" _La lleva al clímax, la atrae para besarla, grita su nombre mientras ella se acaricia. ¡Cómo le gusta que haga eso! ¡Si sigue tocándose de esa forma, acabará haciendo algo indebido! Bueno, peor que eso...

Su risa lo harta y se detiene. ¿Qué carajo es tan gracioso de todo eso? Al abrir los ojos ¡Oh demonios! ¡Está plantado frente a la mujer, en la realidad! ¡Estaba soñando!

- ¿A quién vas a hacerle el amor Severus? Creo que el que sueña eres tú.

* * *

Bueno, espero que les haya gustado y no se hayan confundido. Besos y cariños.

M'S


End file.
